


Let's make some new memories together

by Littlesoul198



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesoul198/pseuds/Littlesoul198
Summary: University AU, where Sunny and company meet again after 3 or 4 years and have to solve all the problems they have, maybe the world of dreams will help them or maybe not.And maybe a cat by the name of Mawi will help them or maybe not.----I just wanted a sunny x basil fic as teenagers who can solve their problems and love themselves.:((I'm really bad at summarizing, sorry)
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Mari & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey & Basil (OMORI), Aubrey & Kel (OMORI), Aubrey/Kim (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Hero & Kel (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI), Mari & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Let's make some new memories together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if everything is very disorganized, it's my first fic and I don't understand how AO3 works :(

Despierto en una habitación completamente desconocida, blanca.  
Supongo que estoy en el hospital.  
Otro lugar no puede ser, no después de la pelea que tuve con Basil.

…  
_Basil._

Debo encontrarlo; debo ver si esta bien, pero ahora mismo mis lagrimas no pueden parar.  
Toda la culpa y dolor guardados en el fondo de mi finalmente liberados.  
Al fin pude sentir como un pequeño peso se quitó encima.

Yo lo hice, maté a Mari.  
Maté a mi querida hermana y les mentí a todos por tanto tiempo, por mi culpa ellos sufrieron tanto...todo por una mentira.  
Y Basil…realmente lamentaba todo lo que hizo, el solo quería protegerme pero aun así yo solo hui y lo deje solo.

Sufriendo.

Si finalmente no hubiera aceptado la verdad.

…El...El…

_Se habría ido._

La sola idea me hace sentir enfermo.  
Todos han sufrido, arruine mi familia, mi grupo de amigos.  
A Basil y a mi mismo.  
Y solo por tener miedo a las consecuencias.

No más.

Con esfuerzo me levanto de la camilla.  
Debo encontrarlos y decirles la verdad antes de irme, antes de que sea ya muy tarde.

Es ahora o nunca.

Noto a mi alrededor…  
¿Flores?  
Doy una rápida observación a las flores, la del mesón es de mis amigos.

…

Puedo sentir mis lágrimas caer de nuevo.  
Me las limpio rápidamente, no tengo tiempo para esto.  
Las demás flores deben ser de las personas a las que ayude en los tres días que estuve afuera.  
Supongo que después puedo verlas, ahora mismo debo encontrar a Basil y a mis amigos.

No importaba lo difícil que era ver todo o lo cansado que me sentía, debía terminar con todo esto de la mejor manera.

Continuo caminando por la habitación hasta ver la salida, también noto un espejo.  
Rápidamente me miro, mi ojo realmente estaba muy dañado y estas vendas lo confirmaban.  
No creo volver a poder ver por él.

Eso está bien.

…

Perdí mi ojo pero salvé a mi mejor amigo.

…

No.  
Aún no.  
Aún carga la culpa de guardar la verdad.  
Debo salvarlo, cueste lo que cueste.

Salgo de la habitación caminando por el pasillo, no sabía a dónde buscar, pero de algún modo lo encontraré.

En medio del pasillo estaban las versiones oníricas de mis amigos llamándome, pidiendo que me fuera con ellos.

No.  
No iré.  
No más.  
No importa lo seguro que me sienta con ellos, no iré.

Miro a la otra dirección notando a una sombra conocida.

Basil.

…

Ya se a donde ir.

Volteo por un momento a ver las versión onírica de mis amigos yéndose, levanto mi mano y me despido de ellos mientras camino hacia en dirección de esa sombra.  
Camino por el largo pasillo y al final de este allí estaba parado en una puerta

“...Bas…”

Trato de hablar pero desapareció, correcto.  
No era real.  
El Basil real estaba detrás de esa puerta, mi amigo estaba allí esperando ser salvado y eso lo voy a hacer.

Abro la puerta entrando en silencio, mirando la habitación.  
Estaban mis amigos rodeando a mi mejor amigo quien estaba inconsciente.  
Camino un poco siendo recibido por las miradas de sorpresa por parte de mis amigos...supongo que no esperaban que estuviera de pie tan pronto.

“Sunny que...deberías descansar”  
Aubrey hablo, se veía aliviada y al mismo tiempo preocupada.

“Vamos te acompañare a tu habitación”  
Seguido de Hero.

“Si amigo, vamos” Kel.

Todos se veían tan preocupados, no los culpo.  
Y dentro de el lamento hacerlos sufrir más.  
Sin embargo no puedo irme, no aun.

Ya no importaba lo que ocurriera, si era odiado, si era perdonado.  
Daba igual.  
Debo confesar.  
Debo salvarnos a ambos.

Así que por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, que se sintió una eternidad...habló.  
Dolía usar mi voz.  
Era extraño.  
No estaba acostumbrado y las palabras se sienten ajenas.  
Me costó reconocer que lo que sonaba era mi voz.

“Tengo que decirles algo”

Sus rostros parecían sorprendidos...no se lo esperaban.  
No he hablado en años y ellos deben saber eso.

“....Sunny podemos hablar después si? Ahora debes descansar”  
Hablo Hero mirándome, se acercó quería llevarme a la habitación a donde estaba antes.

No puedo permitírselo.

“No. Esto no puede esperar. Necesito decirles algo aquí y ahora.”

Miró en dirección de Basil puedo distinguir a mis amigos mirarse con preocupación.

“Muy bien Sunny ¿Qué necesitas decirnos?”  
Hero me dio una suave sonrisa.

 _Cálmate._  
_Concéntrate._  
_Persiste._  
Tal como te enseño Mari a hacerlo.

Tu puedes hacerlo aquí o nunca.

_Diles la verdad._  
_Merecen saberlo._

“...Yo lo hice, yo maté a Mari...por mi culpa ella no está con nosotros”

“...Sunny...no...fue tu culpa”

“Cállate. No he terminado, déjame hablar hasta el final...”  
Digo sin dejar terminar al otro.  
No necesito esas palabras cuando se la verdad y ellos también deben saberlo.

Merecían saberlo.

Hero se quedó en silencio permitiéndome continuar.

“En la noche antes de nuestro recital, tuve una pelea con mari”  
Miró con cuidado a mis amigos para solo bajar la mirada concentrándose en el suelo, podía sentir las lágrimas formarse en mi rostro.

“Estaba muy frustrado y estresado...y...y Mari no hacía más que presionar, de tal modo que tire mi violín por las escaleras...rompiéndolo”

Me detuve para tomar algo de aire.

_Cálmate._  
_Concéntrate._  
_Persiste._

Tú puedes hacerlo.

 **Persiste.**  
**Persiste.**  
**Persiste.**  
**Persiste**.

“Ella se enojo mas...yo...solo necesitaba descansar un poco, solo un poco pero ella seguía presionando, de que debía ser perfecto...que todos gastaron para el violín... “  
Doy otro respiro.

“Estaba cansado, frustrado y estresado. Solo quería que me dejara solo, solo quería que se alejara un poco. Así que la empuje...solo quería que me dejara solo...pero…..ella cayó por las escaleras”

Podía sentir cómo las lágrimas me picaban en el ojo herido, podría sentir como mi voz se rompía.

“Mari murió porque la empuje de las escaleras. Cuando corrí a verla ella no respiraba. Yo maté a mi propia hermana...”  
Tomó un respiro nuevamente.  
“...Basil estaba esa noche en casa...él vio todo...teníamos miedo, no sabíamos que iba a pasar...teníamos doce años. Fue un accidente!”

Daba respiraciones entre cortadas, cada vez me sentía más débil apenas me podía las piernas...no reconocí cuando caí al suelo de rodillas.

“Nosotros hicimos que pareciera que se suicidara, nosotros la colgamos del árbol trasero...de mi árbol favorito. Fui yo quien mató a Mari. Fui yo quien rayó el álbum de fotos, no Basil. Fui yo quien arruinó nuestras vidas.”

No pude seguir, solo podía distinguir mi llanto mientras hablaba.  
Mate a mari.  
Mate a mi hermana, la persona que más quería en el mundo.  
Les arruine la vida a todos mis amigos, destruí mi familia.

Y no hay nada más que pueda hacer al respeto, más que enfrentar las consecuencias.  
No huiré más.

No sabía en qué momento me termine abrazando a mí mismo mientras lloraba, soltaba murmullos de perdón y que todo lo que ocurrió fue un accidente.  
Que solo éramos niños...aun lo somos.

Puedo sentir como mi herida arde, puedo sentir el como estoy envuelto entre mis brazos lamentándose de lo que yo mismo provoque.

Pude escuchar a Aubrey gritarme, a Kel cuestionando todo lo que digo, a Hero…

Oh dios.  
Hero.  
Posiblemente me vaya a matar.  
¿no?

…

Sinceramente siento que es completamente justo.  
Me sorprendería que no lo hiciera.

En cambio solo escucho pasos hacia la salida con un fuerte azote de puerta, con Kel llamándolo y siguiéndolo.

“PORQUE AHORA, SUNNY?”

Escucho a Aubrey gritar.  
No se que decir, así que no dijo nada.  
Eso le molesta más, estoy muy asustado pero al mismo tiempo aliviado.  
Creo que al darse cuenta que no obtendría una respuesta, solo me llamó fenómeno y salió del cuarto.

…

Lo logre.

…

Les dije la verdad.

…

  
**Me odio tanto**.

…

**Me quiero morir.**

…

Como puedo me levanto nuevamente.  
Me siento muy cansado.  
Puedo sentir que no doy más, he hablado mucho más de lo que acostumbro después de tantos años.

Pero ahora Basil...  
Se terminó.  
No tenemos que mentir más.  
_Somos libres._

Me acerco a la camilla en donde se encuentra el chico rubio.  
Veo como abre los ojos, parecía confundido, no lo culpo.  
Lucía mejor que yo...pero tengo la sensación que se hizo mucho más daño después de que me desmaye.

…

**Something.**

Podía ver su Something de él...al mismo tiempo que sentía al mío propio detrás de mí.  
Realmente eso no importa.  
Solo pude sonreír levemente aliviado.

Se había acabado.  
Nos salve a ambos.

Él me sonrió de vuelta.  
Y nuestros Something desaparecieron.

Todo estará bien, y si no lo estaba.  
Eso esta bien también.  
_Estamos vivos y eso es lo que importa._

\---

“Les dije la verdad”  
Digo sentado a su lado en una esquina de la cama.

“Lo escuche...crees que ellos…”  
Dijo nervioso, sabía lo iba a decir así que solo tome su mano tratando de reconfortarlo.

“No lo se, y no importa. Si nos perdonan o no da igual. Se terminó ahora”  
Apretó un poco su mano mirándolo.

“Supongo que eso es verdad….lamento lo de tu ojo de todos modos”

Niego con la cabeza sonriéndole suavemente.

“Esta bien, no eras tu en esos momentos, lo se. Además pude salvarte, mi ojo a cambio no es nada”

No sé si lo que dije fue malo, porque creo que se puso incómodo.  
No estoy seguro, solo le puedo ver unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

“Lo siento…”

…

“Yo también lo siento”

“...”

…

“...Te perdono por todo, Basil.”

Se formó un silencio incomodo entre ambos.  
Basil sollozaba, solo pude tomar su mano para darle apoyo.  
Ninguno sabía qué decir.  
Supongo que luego de no hablar por cuatro años y una pelea casi mortal es normal.

Pero antes que pudiera decir algo Basil se me adelanto hablando entre lágrimas.

“...Entonces...te iras de la ciudad?”

“...Si”

“...”

“...”

De nuevo el silencio incomodo.  
Basil parecía triste.  
Soy el único que puedo entenderlo...  
Y me iré a quien sabe donde...

“No me quiero ir realmente”

“...Sunny…”

“Me quiero quedar aquí...yo...lamento haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo”

“....”

Lo veo negar con la cabeza.

“Está bien, ya pasó...solo promete que seguiremos en contacto...aunque sea por cosas leves...por favor…”

Sabía lo que él quería decirme….

_No me dejes solo._  
_No de nuevo._

_No quiero dejarte._  
_Quiero estar contigo._

“Lo prometo, incluso si es difícil”

La enfermera llegó al poco después, posiblemente a vigilar a Basil.  
Me regaño por estar aquí en vez de mi habitación.

Miro a Basil un momento y él solo me da una leve sonrisa.

\---

Fui llevado a mi propia habitación, las enfermeras me revisaron.  
Al parecer debo estar hospitalizado unos días más y luego me derivarán a un hospital en donde sea que quede mi nuevo hogar.

Debo aprovechar los días que quedan con Basil entonces.

Después de un rato se me informo que mi madre viene a verme.  
Le avisaron que retome la conciencia, aparentemente estuve en coma.

Pude escuchar a mi madre gritar mi nombre mientras venía directo a donde mi.  
Su primera reacción es abrazarme y llenarme de miles de preguntas si estaba bien o de que había ocurrido.

Me siento mal por hacerla preocupar.  
Por arruinar nuestra familia.  
Por todo.

“...Estoy bien mamá, lo lamento”

Pude escuchar un suspiro de sorpresa de su parte.  
...

  
¿Dije algo malo?

Levante mi mirada para verla, su rostro reflejaba alivio de cierto modo.  
¿Por qué?  
Ah.

Hace cuatro años no hablo.  
Debe ser impresionante para ella que lo haga, eso explica el abrazo que me dio ahora.  
No estoy seguro que me dijo después, fueron tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Pero de lo que estoy seguro fueron las palabras que le dije a continuación.

“...Mama?”

“Si cariño?”

“Lo siento por todo”

“...Cariño”

  
\---  
A pesar de los retrasos, llegó el día.  
Me iré de Faraway Town a quien sabe donde.  
Hero, Kel y Aubrey nunca aparecieron, y eso está bien.  
No me esperaba que vinieran a verme o despedirse.

No después de lo ocurrido.  
Pero aun así...  
... _No me quiero ir._

“Sunny…”

Reconozco esa voz a la perfección y me volteo a verlo.

“Basil”

“...Realmente...te debes ir…”

“Si...lo lamento”

_No me quiero ir._

“No, no”

Lo veo negar con sus manos, dando una leve sonrisa cansada en su rostro...aun tiene vendajes y el ojo morado, pero esta mas estable ahora.  
Está vivo y a salvo.

“Yo lo lamento, perdón si sueno egoísta de vez en cuando haha……solo…….te...voy a extrañar”

Basil…

“Yo a ti”

“....”

“:...”

Ninguno sabía que decir, no quería irme y él no quería que me fuera.  
Pero eso no iba a pasar.  
Me voy a mudar a quien sabe donde y no podremos vernos.

“...¿Puedo darte un abrazo antes?....”

Asiento extendiendo mis brazos.

“Por supuesto”

Y él me abraza, era un cálido abrazo y al mismo tiempo necesitado de cierto modo.  
Supongo que ambos necesitábamos un abrazo después de tanto.

Nos quedamos allí un rato, ninguno quería soltar al otro.  
Ojalá esto durara para siempre.  
Basil es cálido, sin duda alguna es un girasol.

“Vamos cariño”

Escucho a mi madre decir que nos vayamos.

No quiero pero suelto a Basil, ambos nos miramos.

Él me sonríe levemente y yo a él.

Aun así puedo saber cómo sus ojos me suplican que no me vaya.

“Basil”

¿uh?  
Volteo a ver.  
Era Polly.  
Creo que le entregó algo a Basil, no estoy seguro.  
Simplemente me despido de ella moviendo mi mano.

Debería irme ahora…

“¡Sunny! ¡Espera!”

Me volteo a ver a Basil, tiene su cámara polaroid en manos.  
Espero paciente lo que me quiere decir.

“...Esta bien si….si...nos sacamos una foto?...antes que te vayas, así uhm puedes ponerla en el álbum de fotos”

Tenía la sensación de que eso no era lo único que quería decirme, pero al mismo tiempo sabía lo que quería decir.

_De tal modo te acordaras de mi_

Era extraño y no importaba

Solo asiento con una leve sonrisa, es extraño sonreír.  
Pero se siente tan natural hacerlo junto a Basil.  
Más aún después de tanto tiempo.

“G-Gracias”

Miro a mi madre un momento, y ella solo me sonríe.  
Voy corriendo a donde Basil para sacarnos la foto, por suerte Polly nos ayudó.  
Esperamos un momento y la foto se reveló, era una buena foto a pesar de estar llenos de vendajes y yo con un ojo menos.

Y sobre todo, ambos sonreímos.

Miro a Basil y le doy un último abrazo.  
Creo que lo sorprendí, no estoy seguro.

“...Sunny…..”  
Podía sentir algo húmedo en mi hombro.  
“...Llámame si?”

Lo abrazó un poco más fuerte.  
“Lo prometo...tu también llámame si lo necesitas”

Nos quedamos así un leve momento para separarnos y sonreírnos, ambos llorábamos.

Me subí al auto.  
Le dio una última sonrisa a mi mejor amigo y al auto empieza andar…  
Me pareció ver un cabello rosado cerca, no estoy seguro.  
\---  
La nueva casa es...pequeña por decir menos, en comparación con la anterior es mucho más pequeña, aún así se siente grande para dos personas.

Quizás sea así o quizás es la falta de costumbre.  
Bueno era de esperarse...son ahora menos miembros.  
Y todo por mi culpa.

Nos toma todo el día desempacar y organizar todo, estábamos tan absortos en eso que no nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que era y que no habíamos comido.

Bueno, no es que comiera mucho de todos modos.

“Cariño qué te parece pedir pizza?”

Solo asiento, pero ella entiende de todos modos.

“Esta bien, pediré algo de tomar también. Por mientras ve la casa hijo”

Murmuró un “Está bien” mientras veo cada cuarto del lugar.

Tres habitaciones, una para mi mama y otra para mi...supongo que la otra es para invitados o una sala, no lo se.

Voy por la casa buscando …  
¿Dónde está?  
No lo habrán vendido.  
¿Verdad?  
Ojala que no.

…

No sabría que hacer si pierde ese recuerdo de ella.

….

Debería preguntarle luego…

Término de explorar volviendo encontrándome con la mirada de mi madre.

“Te gusta cariño?”

Asiento.

“En la habitación podríamos poner una biblioteca, ¿Qué opinas?”

…

“Mama”

“Si cariño?”

...Tu puedes hacer esto

**Persiste.**

“Podemos ... poner ...uhm el piano de Mari?...yo quiero que lo tengamos”

Silencio.

…

No tuvo que haber dicho eso.

Y por suerte la pizza llegó, eso fue rápido.

“Vuelvo enseguida”

Veo como mi madre va a pagar la pizza y darle propina al repartidor.

“Podrías ayudarme a buscar unas servilletas?”

Asiento sin decir nada solo buscando entre las cosas.  
Luego nos sentamos a la mesa a comer en silencio.

“Pensaba venderlo”

“....?”

La miró confundido por un momento hasta que reconozco a que se refiere.

“No quiero tener nada cerca que me recuerde a ella...yo...no puedo”

“....Quiero recordarla”

Nuevamente silencio.

Ya que estamos debería aprovechar de decirle.  
A confesar.

“...Mama”

“Si cariño?”

“Necesito decirte algo”

“Por supuesto...¿Qué es?”

Tú puedes hacerlo.

“Yo...quería decirte...confesar...yo lo hice”

Doy un respiro, bajando la mirada.  
No quería verla, no merezco verla.

“...¿Qué cosa cariño?”

“...Yo...yo mate a Mari…”

“Su--”

“La empujé por las escaleras en la noche del recital. E hice que pareciera un suicidio porque temía miedo”

“...”

“Yo destruí a nuestra familia, yo...yo...lo lamento”

Podía sentir mis lágrimas caer.

“¿Por qué la empujaste?”

...No podía sentir ira en su voz…

¿Por qué?

“...Estaba estresado y ella me presionó...solo quería un descanso pero ella no entendía...quería que se alejara...y la empuje...fue...fue….”

“Un accidente”

Terminó ella la oración.

“...Si”

“...”

“...”

“Sunny”

Salto de miedo a cuando dice mi nombre, le miró con temor y ella solo me sonríe tristemente llorando.

“Ya lo sabia”

¿Que?

“Eras un niño, no supiste ocultar bien la evidencia….tampoco quería decir nada a la policía...y...y tu padre no estuvo de acuerdo conmigo...ya sabes como termino luego”

Si...lo recuerdo...aquellas palabras de cuando cortó el árbol.

_Yo no tengo ningún hijo._

Había olvidado eso.  
Que estúpido soy.

“...Yo...lo lamento…”

“Gracias por decirme”

????

La miro confundido.

“Pensé que nunca lo dirías, pensé que tu odiabas a Mari y por eso lo hiciste. Pensé perdería a mi hijo de otra forma…pero no fue así, estás aquí hablando conmigo. Mi hijo sigue vivo y estoy muy feliz por eso y al mismo tiempo muy triste por todo”

A estas alturas sabía que estaba llorando...realmente le he causado tantos problemas y tanto dolor.

Simplemente no puedo decir nada, mientras ella se levanta y me abraza.

“Se que ella sabría que fue un accidente, que te perdonaria...Sunny...yo lo lamento”

“...¿por qué?…”

“Lamento no estar para ti cuando me necesitabas...solo fue...duro todo”

Niego con mi cabeza.

“Yo lamento todo”

“Pensé por un momento que odiabas a tu hermana, que odiabas a nuestra familia. Pero no, fue un accidente...estará bien Sunny, todo lo estará”

“Me odio a mi mismo...me quiero muerto”

No se porque dijo eso en primer lugar.  
Pero se lo dije.

“...Lo se. Trabajemos en esto, juntos, si?”

Asiento mientras la abrazo con fuerza llorando.

“Realmente quieres conservar el piano…?”

“...Si...”

“...Esta bien...sinceramente no estaba segura de venderlo o no”

Recuerdo que hablamos de más cosas, simplemente nos quedamos hablando en el sofá.

Hablar era muy agotador sinceramente.  
Y llorar aun más.  
Pero se sentía bien.

Pude enviarle un mensaje a mi mejor amigo.

_" Hola, todo esta bien aquí y tu?”_

Antes simplemente el cansancio me atrapara.  
\---

Tengo una noche sin sueños.  
Eso está bien.

\----

Fue un acuerdo con mi madre, lo se.  
Pero aun así es raro...  
Ir a terapia.  
Supongo que mejor tarde que nunca.

Ahora mismo me encontraba esperando en la sala de recepción del lugar.  
Mamá iba a llegar en media hora más.  
Los sofás eran cómodos, y había más personas esperando.

Según entiendo...debo ver primero a un psiquiatra, luego de eso verán que hacer conmigo, si tomo medicamentos o algo.

Salía caro.  
Muy caro, y eso me hacía sentir mal.  
¿Quizás debería hacer pequeños trabajos para apoyar a mi mama?  
Suena a una buena idea.

“Sunny?”

Ah.  
Levantó la mirada a la recepcionista.

“Tu turno, tercera puerta, mano derecha”

Doy un asentimiento en la cabeza y me dirijo a la sala  
Tercera a la derecha.

Uhm.

¿Esta?  
Toco la puerta.

“Está abierto”  
Recibo una voz del otro lado, así que abro la puerta para entrar.

“Buenas ¿tú eres Sunny? Toma asiento”

“Si”

Digo tomando asiento mirando mis zapatos.  
La sala era cómoda...espaciosa...era extraño.

“Entonces dime...¿por qué estás aquí?”

¿Debería explicarle todo?  
Creí que ella tenía una idea.

“...Mi hermana falleció…”

“Lo lamento, hace cuanto fue?”

“...Cuatro años”

“Cómo te sientes al respecto”

“Yo la mate”

“....”

“...”

“¿Es tu culpa hablando?”

Niego con la cabeza.

“¿Querrías hacerlo?”

Niego con la cabeza.

“¿Cómo te sientes después de eso?”

“Me odio y me quiero muerto”

“¿Crees que eso solucionara algo?”

“No lo se”

“¿Has tenido sueños extraños después de su muerte?”

“Si”

“¿Qué tipo de sueños?”

“...De antes del accidente...de ella viva, de mis amigos...que todo estaba bien. Me quedé estos cuatro años soñando”

“Haz intentado suicidarte?”

“...Si”

“¿Cómo?”

¿Realmente debo decir todo esto?

“...Planeaba hacerlo con un cuchillo”

“Porque no lo hiciste”

“Ella no quería”

“¿Quién es ella?”

“Mi hermana”

Le veo anotar algunas cosas en su libreta.

“Estos sueños van más allá de solo soñar?”

“Si”

“¿Alucinaciones?”

“Creo, no estoy seguro”

“Como que tipo de alucinaciones?”

“mis amigos...Something”

“....¿Something?”

“Si”

“¿Qué es?”

“Luce como un ojo”

“¿Podrías dibujarlo?”

Asiento dibujándolo en una hoja que me entrego.  
No tarde mucho, su diseño era fácil.

“¿Qué representa?”

“Mari”

“...”

“Mi hermana”

La veo anotar.

“y que hace?”

“Me vigilaba. Recordarme lo que hice.”

“Ahora mismo está aquí?”

“No. Pero en ocasiones esta.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque acepte su muerte”

Esto era incomodo, demasiado solo quería irme

“¿Qué te gusta hacer?”

“...”

Parecía entender mi incomodidad.

“Que te gustaba hacer antes del accidente”

“Pasar tiempo con Mari, con mis amigos. Con Mewo. Dibujar. Tocar mi violín”

“¿Quién es Mewo?”

“Era la gata de mi hermana”

Ella anota cosas.

“¿Qué le pasó?”

“Se escapó”

“¿Sigues tocando el violín?”

“Lo rompí”

“¿Cómo?”

“Lo tire por las escaleras la noche que ella murió”

….

Siento cerrar mis ojos con fuerza.

“Aun dibujas?”

“En ocasiones...son...no son agradables a la vista”

“Ya veo. Me gustaría verlos si pudieras.”

Silencio.

“Lamento si esto es incómodo, pero debo saber. Tu historial médico dice que te metiste a una pelea, que ocurrió?”

“Mi amigo y yo peleamos”

“¿Por qué?”

“El quería salvarme de Something, pero su Something le influenciaba”

“...Si podrías ponerle una emoción o sensación a Something que sería?”

“Culpa”

Ella volvió a anotar cosas.

“Entonces pelearon”

“Si. Él tenía unas tijeras de jardinería. Por eso tengo el ojo así”

“¿Estás enojado con él?”

“No”

“¿Lo odias?”

“No”

“¿Por qué?”

“Puede salvarlo”

“Salvarlo de que?”

“De sí mismo, el…”

  
Cierro los ojos, no quería imaginarlo realmente.

“Comprendo, no tienes que decirlo”

Hablamos de algunas cosas mas, sobre mis amigos, sobre mi familia. sobre la escuela, principalmente de mis sueños y como me sentía a todo.

“Necesito hablar con tu madre presente. ¿Puedes llamarla?”

“Esta bien”

Voy a buscarla, había llegado hace tiempo.  
Al poco después ambos entramos a la sala.

“Por favor tome asiento”

“Gracias”

También tomó asiento, esperando en silencio.

Hablo de varias cosas, que necesito una terapia más completa.  
Que debo tomar unas pastillas hasta que reciba el tratamiento adecuado.

Escribía cosas en su cuaderno

“Me gustaría que fuera a un médico”

Veo a mi madre asentir.

“Sé que han pasado cuatro años, pero idealmente que tuviera interacción social. No estar en su habitación. Ir a la escuela ayudaría”

“S-Si”

“Cuidar algo o alguien le haría bien también. Les daré un numero, llamen. Son terapia con animales. Puede servir si se llega a sentir incómodo con hablar”

“Esta bien”

“Eso es todo, cualquier cosa llamen. Pidan su hora con secretaria”

“Esta bien, gracias”

Dijo mi madre mientras se iba, con las cosas.  
Simplemente le seguí.

“... Y Sunny”

Me volteo a ver al psiquiatra.

“Cuídate”

Asiento y me voy.

  
\---

  
Las primeras sesiones de terapia fueron incómodas, era hablar principalmente...no me gustaba mucho.

Pero eventualmente fue agradable ir, realmente lo necesitaba.

Ya no sueño con mari.

Sin embargo en ocasiones sueño con mis amigos, ya no lucen como niños.  
Si no como la última vez que los vi...solo seguían teniendo esas tonalidades azules.  
Salvo Aubrey, su peinado es rosa pero luce igual que los otros, es extraño.

Es lo mismo que cuando sueño con Basil, luce como la última vez que lo vi...solo tiene su cabello verde y su corona de flores.

Sueño que me sonríe, que se encuentra bien.  
Sueños que hacemos cosas, vamos a aventuras todos juntos.  
Pero esta vez no tengo intenciones de quedarme, no más.

  
\---

  
No he sabido nada de mis amigos, nada sobre Hero, Kel o Aubrey.  
Tampoco pude despedirme de ellos.

Y no quiero abrumar a Basil preguntando por ellos.  
Supongo que es lo mejor aunque en ocasiones los extrañe.

No espero que me perdonen  
...Solo quiero que estén bien.

…

_Lo lamento_

…  
…  
…

_Sería mejor que muriera en vez de ella._

\---

_“Hola ¿Cómo estás?”_

Le envío un mensaje a Basil mientras tomo un descanso de estudiar.

Quien diría que ponerse al día después de cuatro años sería tan agotador, pero supongo que es mejor hacerlo.

Estoy nervioso esperando una respuesta de mi amigo.

Pasan los minutos, sin respuesta.

Suspiro volviendo a estudiar, no me molesta.  
Basil se toma su tiempo para responder...solo espero que este bien.

Hablamos antes, normalmente sobre plantas, de cómo cultivarlas y cuidarlas.

No se lo he dicho aun pero ando germinando algunas flores, se lo diré cuando florezcan. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Pasan las horas.  
Y escucho mi teléfono sonar, veo el indicador.

Basil.

Sin dudar respondo

“ ¿Basil?”

“ _.bit.bit.bit_ ”

Corto.  
Frunció el ceño  
¿Todo estaba bien?

Le envío otro mensaje por seguridad

_“Todo bien? Puedes decirme, lo sabes”_

Después de horas sin respuesta bloqueo mi celular, yendo a dormir.

Esa noche sueño con un Basil llorando desconsolado.

\---

Despierto con un mensaje en mi teléfono

_“No era nada, Sunny! Lo siento. ¡Estoy bien, no te preocupes! :)”_

Ignoro la parte de mi que me dice que es mentira.

Espero equivocarme.

_“Esta bien. Buenos días ¿Cómo estás?”_

…

Quiero verlo.  
A todos.

  
\---

  
Es algo que me podría ayudar, pero aun así estoy inseguro.  
Puedo cuidar a una planta, Basil me explica y eso realmente ayuda...pero un animal.  
No estoy seguro.

Solo estaba Mewo, pero era de Mari.  
Y tanto Mewo como Mari ya no están.

Niego con mi cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos, simplemente sigo a donde nos llevan a mi madre y a mi.

El lugar es bastante espacioso y lleno de animales...principalmente gatos, perros y uno que otro conejo.  
Según lo que nos explicaron este tipo de terapia especial.  
Un animal entrenado que reconoce que están mal estas o algo así.

Aparentemente me mostraran animales según mis necesidades y luego debo pasar algunas secciones con él y así ver si puedo adoptarlo o no.

Realmente me siento incomodo de cierto modo.

Le envío un mensaje a Basil.

_“Voy a conocer a varios animales hoy, ¿quieres que les saque una foto y te las envíe?”_

Espero unos minutos.

_ “:0! _  
_ Dijiste que adoptarías uno, no? _  
_ Claro Sunny! _  
_ Apuesto que todos deben ser muy lindos!” _

Sonrió levemente al mensaje.

_“Esta bien, entonces te molestare con fotos”_

_ “Claro Sunny! Ningún problema!” _

_“Gracias”_

Soy llevado a una sala, podía ver a otros niños jugando con distintos animales...eran lindos.

Una encargada se acerca a mi sonriéndome.

“¿Qué animal te gusta más? Tenemos perros, gatos y uno que otro conejo. Si no podemos recurrir a un ave...aunque es más complicado”

….

Pienso en Hector...el perro de Kel, no su Pet Rock.

No, mucha energía…me recuerda a Kel.

…

Pienso en BunBun...realmente nunca he estado cerca de él así que no se como son, además de lindos.

…

Pienso en Mewo y automáticamente respondo sin pensar.

“Gatos”

“Muy bien!, espera aquí te traeremos los gatos disponibles para ti”

Asiento.

Le envío un rápido mensaje a Basil.

_“Creo que será un gato”_

_ “Bueno Sunny, siempre fuiste como un gato! _  
_ Así que es normal que te lleves mejor con ellos!” _

Sonrió leve al comentario y le respondo.

_“Meow”_

“Muy bien aquí están!”

Guardo rápidamente mi teléfono, para mirar a la encargada.  
Con ayuda de uno de sus compañeros trajo varias cajas...supongo que dentro hay gatos.

Con cuidado trato de observarlos...algunos son blancos, naranjas, de tres colores, de dos colores, totalmente negros.

Por lo visto los encargados se dieron cuenta de mi curiosidad ya que dejaron libre a los gatos.  
Son lindos.

“¿Cuál te gustaría conocer primero?”

Miro a los gatos, evito a los negros apropósito.  
Quizás uno naranja…

Todos me miraban algunos juzgándome otros con curiosidad…

“MEOW”

?

“ah! Mawi! ¡No!”

Mawi…  
Suena a ….

Miro al gato negro que se acaricia por mis pies.  
Me recuerda a Mewo, aunque no creo que sea el mismo gato, este se ve muy joven.

“Lo lamento, ella no debería verte hasta unas secciones más...por si ninguno es de tu agrado”

Asiento.

¿Ella?  
…¿es hembra entonces?

“Ah mira, creo que quiere que la cargues”

Veo como me sonríe la encargada, le miro algo dudosa pero ella solo me asiente.  
Con cuidado levantó a la gata en mis brazos.

“Arg”

  
Doy un leve quejido...la gata solo se acomodó de tal modo que sus brazos parecían que me abrazan en mis hombros...no sé como pero su cabeza estaba entre mi hombro y cuello.

Creo escucharla ronronear.

…

Se sentía como.

….

“Te encuentras bien?”

¿Por qué pregunta eso?  
Ah.  
estoy llorando…  
Uhm.

Solo puedo escuchar mi llanto mientras de algún modo apretó más fuerte a la gata como si le diera un abrazo, ella parece no molestarse.

La encargada parece quedar en silencio un momento.

Siento como me toca el hombro.

“Qué te parece si vamos a que tomes algo mientras conoces a Mawi?”

Simplemente asiento mientras la gata Mawi me ronronea.

\---

Me llevaron a lavar mi rostro, me siento cansado por llorar.  
Busco una toalla con que secarme.

“Meow”

Ah.  
Mawi  
¿Qué quiere?  
Con cuidado le hago cariño en su cabeza, parece contenta.

“Meow”

…?

Me acerco a ella por si acaso.

“Si?...”

  
Le pregunto, me siento tonto por hablarle a un gato.

Lo que hizo ella no me lo esperaba...con su nariz me dio un beso en mi propia nariz.

“Meow!”

Parece contenta.

\---

Pase el resto de la hora con Mawi.

Casi lo olvide, pero le pedí a la encargada sacar fotos de los gatos para un amigo

Por cada foto Basil comentaba que eran muy lindos y sinceramente estoy de acuerdo.

Cuando llega mi madre tengo a Mawi en brazos...parece que le gusta que le cargue para consternación de la encarga, según ella lo odia.

“Hola cariño, veo que te gusto un gato…cuál es su nombre?”

“...Mawi”

Creo que ambos sentimos lo mismo a ese nombre, suena tan como Mari que llega a doler.

“...Ya veo…”

“Meow”

Ambos miramos a la gata

“Meow Meow”

“Uh...que ocurre?”

  
Veo a mi madre acercarse insegura.  
Mawi solo se le acercó a darle el equivalente a un beso en la nariz para un gato.

“Ah”

Creo que mi mama no se lo esperaba.

“...”

“...”

“Gracias pequeña”

Mi madre le sonríe a la gata

“Meow!”

  
\---  
_“Entonces...cual gato vas a tener?”_

Recibo un mensaje de Basil dejando todo lo que hacía para responder.

_“No lo sé, se supone que el mejor para mi pero aun debo ir a que me enseñen a cuidarlo”_

_“No sabía que tenían cuidado especiales a diferencia de otros gatos!”_

_“Creo que porque son entrenados”_

_“Tiene sentido! ¿Cuál de todos te gustaría tener entonces? Podrías ponerle...no sé, pimienta!”_

Me quedo pensando un momento.

…

Sinceramente parte de mi cree que la respuesta era obvia.

_“Una gata negra y pimienta es un raro nombre para un gato”_

_“Haha tal vez. Negra como...Meow?”_

_“Si, pero creo que tiene apenas un año. Se llama Mawi_  
_No puedo cambiarle el nombre de todos modos.”_

Silencio un por momento.

_ “Ya veo, ¿te llevas bien con ella?” _

_“Eso creo, es muy cariñosa. Le gusta estar cerca mío o eso dice la encargada.”_

_ “Eso es bueno! Me gustaría conocerla algún día” _

_“También quiero que la conozcas”_

Luego la conversación pasó a la nueva planta de Basil y que Polly se volvió su tutora legal definitiva.  
No quería preguntar más de eso al no querer incomodar al otro y aunque si lo hiciera Basil no parecía querer hablar de eso.

\---

Al final del día me dejaron quedarme con Mawi, ya que era con quien tenía mayor afinidad aparentemente.

Tuvimos que comprarle varias cosas entre ellas comida y el baño, pero por suerte varias cosas nos fueron donadas del lugar.

Pasaron unas semanas con Mawi en casa...fue para mejor, sinceramente.  
Me sentía más relajado, es cómodo dormir con ella.

Mawi es muy buena gata.  
Es muy ordenada y obediente.

Le gusta estar conmigo cuando salgo, normalmente camina a mi lado o la cargo pero siempre se queda conmigo.

Mi madre dice que quiere cuidarme.  
En ocasiones le comentó a Basil lo que hace, él bromea que quizás Mawi piense que soy su gatito perdido.

A Mawi le gusta escucharme tocar el piano en las muy raras ocasiones que lo hago.  
Sinceramente me gustaría volver a tocar el violín o cualquier otro instrumento.

…

Quizás haga trabajos en lo queda del verano para comprármelo.

\---

Parece que esta noche soñaré con aquel mundo de sueños y fantasía, me encuentro en la habitación del vecino...pero ¿a donde están?

“Meow”

Un gato negro…

“Mewo?”

El gato se queda en silencio para luego saltar en mi hombro, no pesa realmente.

“Soy Mawi, Sunny!”

…

…

…

¿Uh?

“Vamos, estás soñando... un gato que habla no debe ser la gran cosa!”

Bueno eso es justo.

“Ok...solo me sorprendió”

“Lo se, sabes porque no salimos de esta habitación? Algunas cosas están cambiando”

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso?”

Siento cómo se sujeta en mi hombro con su garras, realmente no duele mucho.

“Posiblemente vengan otros soñadores”

... ¿Que?

“...No este es mi sueño?”

Silencio.

“...Siempre has sido un soñador pero incluso para ti soñar todo esto es un poco imposible, no?”

...uhm eso es justo, en ocasiones me preocupaba mi sanidad mental por lo complicado de mis sueños...¿entonces este es un mundo separado?

“Algo así, solo tienes afinidad. Y problemas supongo”

...Acaba de leer mi mente?....

“Si”

Ah.  
Genial.  
Supongo.

“Entonces no eres parte de mi sueño?”

“ Sip”

... Esta Mawi y mi Mawi en el mundo real...son la misma?

“Sip, recuerdas que estaban los tres grandes de tu sueño?”

¿Va a leer mi mente siempre?

“Creo?”

“Lo que te dijo el árbol de corral”

Ah.

“Este mundo ha existido desde mucho antes que tu”

“...Ya veo.”

“¡Buenos vamos!”

“a donde?”

“¡A explorar!”

Nos dirigimos a la puerta

“Espera! Puede ser peligroso, tienes algo con que defenderte?”

Veo mi inventario...esto funcionaba como una clase de juego así que bueno, está bien eso.

Equipo

Armas

Nada

“Eso es malo! No puedes ir con tus manos desnudas. Puedes hacerte daño. Busquemos algo aquí que te pueda ayudar”

Miro dentro de la habitación…

...Hay un baúl en ella.  
Eso es nuevo.

Estoy realmente seguro que es el viejo baúl de juguetes.

Me acerco a abrirlo

Cerrado

...

Puedo sentir a Something por un momento detrás de mí para solo desaparecer.

“Revisa tus bolsillos, Sunny”

Hago caso a lo que dice Mawi, buscando en mis bolsillos.

Hay una llave.

La tomo y abro el baúl, dentro está mi viejo violín.

“Un violín? No sería mejor un cuchillo?”

Niego con la cabeza.

No usaré un cuchillo en mis sueños.  
No más.

“Muy bien! Si sabes defenderte con eso. Yo te ayudare con mis garras”

Extrañamente parecía que Mawi estaba orgullosa de mi...si eso es posible en un aparente gato místico.

“Andando!”

Ambos salimos de la habitación del vecino.  
Realmente era todo igual...o eso creo.

En el patio de juego se encontraban mis amigos, nuevamente sin rastros de Mari  
...Era mejor de ese modo.

...Hay una línea de tren que no estaba antes y allí mismo su tren.

“Hola sunny!”

Me saluda Kel del sueño, solo levanto la mano en forma de saludo.

“Basil quiere mostrarnos sus nuevas plantas, ¿vienes con nosotros?”

“...Uhm…”

  
Miro a la dirección del tren, ellos me miran confundidos.

“El tren”

Termino diciendo.

“¿Cual tren?”

…

Deben ser cosas que solo yo veo.

“Sunny te sientes bien?”

  
Me pregunta Basil del sueño.

Asiento.

  
“Solo estoy cansado…”

  
Puedo sentir a Mawi apretar mi hombro con sus garras.

“Creo que pasaré por esta vez ver las plantas, quizás después.”

“Esta bien! Cuídate si? Cualquier cosa me puedes decir. Somos mejores amigos”

Asiento mientras los veo irse.  
Kel y Aubrey están discutiendo, mientras Hero trata de calmarlos...algunas cosas no cambian.  
Basil sonríe detrás de todos ellos, voltea a verme.

Me despido con mi mano y sonríe yéndose.

…

Miro a Mawi un momento para luego mirar el tren.

“Si vamos allá, pero primero descansa un poco ¡mira este maravilloso picnic!”

Hago caso a lo que me dice, como siempre hay comida y la canasta de Mari.

Como algo sintiéndome mejor.

Reviso si me curo o no.

Aparentemente lo hago.

Eso es bueno.

Posteriormente reviso la canasta de Mari, así que “salvo” la “partida”

“Listo”

“¡Muy bien, vamos!”

Ambos nos subimos al tren, aparentemente no había necesidad de boletos.  
Además que solo había un camino a escoger.  
Y debía activarlo yo de todos modos.

Nos sentamos a esperar en el viaje.

“Creo que mejor lo sepas, mejor pasa desapercibido...y ya sabes, si pierdes un combate puede ser peligroso para ti”

Fingiré que no entendí a qué se refería.

Pero…  
¿No es mi sueño?  
¿Por qué debería pasar desapercibido?

“Ya no más”

Ah…

... ¿Qué rayos pasa?

“No tengas miedo. No da tanto miedo como crees”

…

Miro por la ventana, en el lugar había muchas flores.

Y el cielo era naranja casi carmesí.

Siento como el tren se detiene.

“Ya estamos aquí ¡recuerda Sunny! No llames la atención, vamos”

Salimos del vagón para seguir nuestro camino.

“¿A dónde vamos?”

Le pregunto al gato

“Exploremos”

Está bien.

Caminamos por el lugar, era agradable pero al mismo tiempo daba algo de miedo.

¿De quién es este sueño?

“Ma--”  
“shh, hay gente. Cuidado con el soñador no te note”

Con cuidado nos acercamos más adelante, parecía que alguien tenía una tarde de picnic.

Al ver más detalladamente a las personas me quedo en silencio.

Soy yo?...o una versión de sueños de mi mismo, luce como Omori solo que no totalmente blanco, y con mi apariencia actual…

Con cuidado me acerco un poco más para escuchar…  
¿Quién será el soñador?

“T-Tienes razón...tu no me odias, somos mejores amigos de todos modos...hahah...”

….

Cabello rubio, ojos azules, una flor en su cabello.

“...Basil?”

¿Era real?  
¿No una versión onírica?  
¿El soñador es Basil?  
¿Está soñando conmigo?

El miro a mi dirección.

“...S...Sunny?”

Me mira asustado, trato de acercarme extendiendo mi mano hacia él.

Todo se volvió negro.  
Basil había desaparecido y me encontraba en la habitación del vecino nuevamente.

“Bueno para ser una primera vez no estuvo tan mal”

Escucho a Mawi decir.

¿Era el mundo onírico de Basil entonces?

Salgo por la puerta.

“¡Hey espérame!”

Mawi me sigue, se subió a mi hombro.

Corro a donde debería estar el tren.

No hay nada.

“No te preocupes, el solo despertó de su sueño”

…  
Eso tiene sentido.

“Volvamos a la habitación del vecino”

Asiento de ese modo obedeciendo lo que dice ambos encontrarnos en la habitación.

“Cruza esa puerta para que despiertes”

Miro a donde me indica.  
Una puerta blanca.  
¿White space?

“No es eso.”

La miró, confundido.

“Cruza esa puerta y literalmente despertaras en la vida real. Eso me refiero”

Tiene sentido.  
Es mejor que apuñalarse.

“Vamos, tengo hambre. Quiero un sobre de atún”

Cruzó la puerta con Mawi en mi hombro.

Al poco después abro mis ojos siendo ya de mañana.

  
\---

  
Miro a Mawi en mi cama que me maúlla

“¿Tienes hambre?”

“meow”

Me levantó, bostezando un poco.

Me siento cansado.

Voy a la cocina a buscar la bolsa de comida de Mawi.

“meow MEow”

Le miro confundido.

“Meow”

….

La Mawi del sueño dijo que quería un sobre de atún.

“...¿quieres atún?”

“Meow!”

Parece contenta.

Eso es un sí entonces…

“Esta bien”

Le sirvo en su plato el sobre de atún y ella va contenta a comer.

….

Entonces la Mawi del sueño es la misma que la real…

...quizás solo sea una coincidencia.

…  
debe ser eso.

Le envío un mensaje a Basil.

_“Meow”_  
\---

…

No tuve respuesta por una semana.

_“Sunny eres un gato!”_

\---

Empezó el año escolar y como pude recuperar todo lo perdido, puede reincorporarme sin problemas.

Claro, con tutoría después de clases.  
Y Mawi me acompañará a la escuela como gato de terapia.

Al principio era incómodo, nadie parecía entender el porque necesitaba un gato que me acompañara a clases y algunos profesores parecían reacios por la idea.

Pero Mawi se comporta muy bien en clases, no molesta.  
Se te olvida que está allí.  
Siempre está en mi regazo en las clases así que no hay problema.  
Su presencia me hace sentir seguro.

En ocasiones hay gente que se me acerca a preguntarme por ella y porque necesito que me acompañe siempre.  
No doy mucha explicación al respecto.

En otras ocasiones se acercan a preguntarme por mi ojo.  
Les miro sin decir nada y ellos se van entendiendo que no debieron preguntar eso.

En si no tengo amigos nuevos.  
Es lo mejor.

El año pasa bien.  
Voy a terapia.  
Hablo con Basil en ocasiones.

Debes en cuando ayudo al club de jardinería a cuidar las flores.  
Los conocimientos de jardinería de Basil son realmente útiles.

Me ofrecieron unirme al club, yo me negué.  
No es realmente lo mío.

…

Solo les pedí cuidar los girasoles.

…

Pude comprarme un violín nuevo.

  
…

Hablo con mi madre.  
Fue difícil, pero pude decirle que quiero volver a tocar.

  
...

  
Me uno al club de música.

Cada canción que toco se la dedico a Mari.  
Cada nota que toco es para ella.  
Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella.

  
…

Sigo mejorando.

Mi profesora de música me ofreció enseñarme a tocar otros instrumentos

“Creo que dijiste que tienes un piano en casa ¿no?”

Asiento.

“¿Sabes tocarlo?”

“...No muy bien”

“¿Alguien en tu casa lo toca?”

Me quedo en silencio.

“meow!”

Mawi responde por mi.

“Hahaha supongo que tu gata”

“...”

“Puedo enseñarte a tocar si quieres”

“Esta bien”

Al año me encuentro tocando el piano de la casa enfrente de mi mamá.  
Ella llora.  
Pero veo alegría en sus ojos.

...

Consigo trabajo a medio tiempo en verano.  
Mi madre insiste que no es necesario.  
Siempre le dijo un “yo quiero”

El dinero se lo pasó a mi madre, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.  
Ella siempre toma la mitad, siempre dice que el resto me lo quede para mi.

…

Con ese dinero reunido me compro una guitarra.  
Me tomó un año aprender a tocarla.  
Al siguiente año aprendí a tocar el bajo que me regaló mi madre.

En ocasiones le envió vídeos de mí tocando música a Basil.  
Siempre me felicita, el me muestra sus nuevas plantas.

Me alegro por él.

\---

Ya han pasado tres años.

Ya no hablo tanto con Basil, pero aún nos mantenemos en contacto.  
Cuando podemos nos saludamos mutuamente y hablamos.  
Me dijo que volvió a la escuela.  
Y que se lleva mejor con Aubrey y sus amigos.  
Eso es bueno.

Mi madre estuvo de acuerdo con mi terapeuta de dejar que me tomara un año para acomodar bien todo.

Tanto emocional, mental y académico.

“Sunny haz pensando que quieres estudiar?”

Realmente no lo se.

Pero no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada.  
Siento que es peligroso hacerlo.

“Creo que quiero estudiar música…”

  
Le miró un momento y luego continuó

“¿Está bien?”

“...Claro cielo, lo esta”

Esa noche le envió un mensaje a Basil

_“Creo que iré a la universidad”_

_“¡Eso es grandioso Sunny!_   
_¿Qué estudiarías?”_

_“Creo que música”_

Luego hablamos de cómo estaban las cosas en la ciudad.

Basil dice que es posible que gane una beca para la universidad, dijo que estudiaría Botánica.  
Sinceramente no me lo imagino estudiando otra cosa.

…

_“¿Basil?”_

_“¿Si?”_

_“Cuando vaya a la universidad creo que estaré más cerca de Faraway Town...¿puedo ir a visitarte?”_

Silencio por un momento.  
No debí decir eso.

_“¡Claro! Solo me tomó de imprevisto. ¡Sería muy bueno verte!_   
_…_   
_sinceramente_   
_Te extraño”_

\---

El proceso de admisión fue complicado.  
Ver qué becas tenía.  
Ver que universidad me ayuda con mi condición.

Pude acceder a una universidad decente.  
Realmente no me importo.  
En si música no se le considera algo tradicional para estudiar.

Tuvimos que pelear con la administración para que dejaran que Mawi me acompañara a clases.  
Pero luego de ver su comportamiento y analizar mi caso, aceptaron de mala gana.

Le dieron un collar con su nombre y el logo de la universidad.  
Detrás tenia mi nombre y el número de edificio y habitación.

Eso sí, no la querían cerca de las habitaciones de la escuela.  
Supongo que tener a un animal arruinaría su reputación como Universidad o algo así.  
A pesar que sea una mascota de terapia.

Así que me derivaron a vivir en una clase de residencia universitaria algo más alejada y mucho más pequeña para cierta cantidad reducida.

Algunos de administración bromeaban que se trataba el hogar de “casos especiales” aunque al poco tiempo fueron regañados.

Aparentemente es sólo una residencia independiente a la universidad pero que tiene un convenio con esta para este tipo de casos, y el dueño de esta escoge a los alumnos que se hospedan.

Según parece es realmente buena y de hecho varios se pelean por entrar por lo cómodo que es vivir allí, pero como queda lejos de la universidad en si nadie la quiere realmente. Además de que solo el dueño acepta casos que él quiere y hace lo que quiere según explicaron.  
Creo que era porque tenía dinero y le gusta ayudar o algo así, no estoy seguro.

Bien por él supongo.

Me explicaron que los alumnos de allí tienen su propio ayudante de dormitorio, así evitan enviar a varios aparentemente.  
No me importa realmente.

\---

Mi madre pudo arreglar con el dueño de la pensión para llevar todas mis cosas.  
O la mayoría de ellas.

Según mi madre, es muy amable. De hecho le pidió que le diera una lista de cosas que me gustas y que no.  
Aparentemente le gusta preparar las cosas favoritas de los estudiantes.

Mi mama dijo que es albino y tiene el pelo muy largo.  
Ella dice que no tendré problemas en reconocerlo

Me dieron una habitación grande, quizás demasiado según las palabras de mi madre.  
Según todo el piso es mi habitación pero debo compartirlo con un compañero.  
Realmente no me molesta, es mucho espacio así que no habría porque pelear.

Solo vi la habitación una vez cuando hizo el proceso de administración.  
Parecía cómodo...  
Puedo entender porque varios quieren esa residencia.

Si bien las clases empezaban en tres semanas y la primera semana mis cosas estaban ya listas en su mayoría.  
Tuve que pasar la segunda semana con mi madre, no me molesto.  
Quería asegurarme que estuviera bien.

Según el dueño le hubiera gustado que apareciera pronto para poder conocerlos bien, pero él entendió y me dijo que tomara mi tiempo.  
Y que cuando llegara le llamara para poder presentarme el lugar.

\---

Estoy a una semana de entrar a clases.  
Mi estómago se aprieta de los nervios

_“Vida universitaria aquí voy”_

Le envío un mensaje a Basil.

_“Tu puedes Sunny! También voy a la vida universitaria”_

Miro la entrada de la residencia, era como una pequeña mansión de cierto modo, tenía varios pisos.  
Cargo algunas cajas que quedaban en casa, algunos libros y principalmente mis instrumentos.

Por suerte la pensión tenía un piano propio así que no tuve que traer el piano de mari.  
Menos mal.

Y por supuesto Mawi estaba en mi hombro.  
Debo dejar mis cosas para buscar las cosas de Mawi.  
Tengo entendido que le informaron a mi compañero de Mawi.

“¡Hola! Tu eres Sunny, verdad? ah permite ayudarte”

Veo cómo me quitan las cajas que llevaba.

“Lo soy, uhm...gracias.”

  
Respondo yendo a buscar las cosas de Mawi para subirlas de una vez.

“Que bueno que llegaste. Soy Solomon...uhm...el dueño de la residencia...creo que es una forma de decirlo haha pero yo me encargo de todo aquí. Tu madre me informó que llegarías.”

Es un chico albino, de cabello algo ondulado y muy largo, quizás mucho más que Aubrey.  
Veo que tiene una trenza detrás o eso creo…

“Tu compañero de cuarto ya llegó hace no mucho, también espero que tu gata se porte bien. No quieres molestar a tus otros compañeros ¿sabes?”

“Mawi se porta bien”

  
Dijo seguro simplemente porque se como Mawi se comporta.  
Mawi es una muy buena gata.

“Mawi? Que nombre mas lindo. ¿Se lo pusiste tú?”

Niego con la cabeza.

  
“Lo tenía cuando la adopte”

“Ya veo! Tu compañero tiene muchas flores, ojala no les haga nada”

¿Flores?

“Ya tengo tu horario que me dio la administración. El primer piso y el segundo piso se encuentra la sala, cocina y comedor. El resto de pisos son habitaciones. La tuya es el  
ultimo piso, la mejor para cuidar flores! Espero que no te moleste”

Me explicaba, trataba de ponerle atención.  
Esto era importante.

“En el pasillo de cada piso y en el comedor hay pizarras con los horarios de cada miembro de la Residencia...Además de que cada piso tiene su propio baño.”

Escucho atentamente mientras me dirige a mi habitación.  
Es el último piso.  
Será agotador subir todo esto.

“Idealmente coordinar cuando tengan que salir, así Orión los puede ir a dejar”

¿Quien?

“Orión?”

“Ah, si. El otro dueño. Creo que olvidé decirlo... Si necesitas algo también puedes pedirle a él. Quizás parezca duro pero realmente muy amable”

“Esta bien”

“Muy bien, entonces. Como decía. Puedes pedirle a Orión que te vaya a dejar o pedir prestados uno de los autos. O si tienes un vehículo propio usarlo. También siempre puedes pedir prestada una bicicleta. O tomar dinero para el bus. Si es el caso después dime para reponerlo”

Miro de reojo cada piso, estaba decorado de distintas maneras. Pude notar como uno estaba con cosas de deporte.  
Extrañamente me pareció ver un pelo rosado cerca.  
Decidí ignorar eso y concentrarme en lo que me decían.

Cuando llego a mi propio piso lo veo decorado con distintas plantas.  
Me agrada, se siente cómodo.  
Las pocas plantas que tengo se deberían sentir felices o eso diría Basil.

“Cualquier cosa puedes llamarme o decirle a Orión.”

“Lo se, gracias”

Puedo escuchar algunas voces provenientes del piso.  
...Una voz suena familiar de cierto modo.

“Ah mira, tu compañero está hoy, que suerte. Así que pueden conocer”

Entró al piso... bueno a la habitación.

Puedo ver a un señor de cabello rubio con un traje...quizás el padre de mi compañero quien ordena algunas cosas.  
No puedo verlo realmente, está agachado ordenando algunas cosas y su padre me tapa la visión.

Mawi salta al suelo para explorar su nuevo ambiente.  
Creo que le gustan lo espacioso que es o todas las plantas.

“Este es tu lado de la habitación, aunque creo que debería ser obvio. Están tus cosas haha”

Asiento, mirando mis cosas...ah sí pusieron mis señales de tránsito.  
Ojalá no me pregunten por eso.  
Aun no recuerdo de donde las obtuve, es mejor no saberlo tampoco

Parece que mi compañero de habitación está ocupado hablando con su papá.  
realmente no pongo atención a lo que dicen  
El dueño dejó mis cajas en el piso.  
Yo dejo las cosas de Mawi en un rincón.  
Creo que sería mejor tener su caja en el baño.

“Recuerda hacer el encargo que te pidió Polly. Entre mas pronto mejor”

  
...

  
¿Polly?

…

No puede ser.

…

¿Verdad?

“¡No lo hare, no te preocupes!”

“...También recuerda seguir tu tratamiento, se que no estás solo pero aun así….y Basil...toma las cosas a tu ritmo ¿ok?”

_Basil._

“...Lo se, gracias por preocuparte y perdón”

Veo al chico pararse...es Basil.  
No hay duda de eso.

“No te preocupes”

Aquel hombre le hace cariño en su cabeza.  
¿Entonces si es su papá?  
O alguien cercano por lo menos...

“Bueno tu compañero llego, así que saludemos”

“Uh, si!”

  
El no me ha notado…  
¿Debería huir?  
Pero en vez de eso lo sigo mirando, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

Su cabello creció, ya no puedo ver sus orejas expuestas, quizás lo tenga a los hombros lo suficiente para amarrarse el cabello tal vez.  
Creo ver algunas partes verdes de este, no estoy seguro.  
Se ve mejor que antes, de eso no hay duda.

Siento como el tiempo se detiene.

“....S-Sunny?”

Lo escucho hablar, lo miró fijo a los ojos.

“...Basil…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, my English is not very good as it is not my native language (I can read, not write) but I needed to write a fic about these idiots.  
> Maybe I'll continue it, I don't know.  
> I don't really have many ideas.  
> If anyone wants to translate this into English, contact me!  
> I don't mind, in fact I would appreciate it


End file.
